


Johnlock

by Jo_and_jayjay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Sherlock, I Love You, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_and_jayjay/pseuds/Jo_and_jayjay





	1. Chapter 1

The prior years had been hard for John. Mary had lost the baby 2 years ago and left in the night, weeks later. It was to much loss to bear. Without Sherlock,  he probably wouldn't have made it out of his mess of a life, living. But Sherlock took him in, and showed him a seemingly new found kindness. Sherlock came and held him when the nightmares surfaced, and hugged him when he cried,  which was often at the time. It still hurt now, but Sherlock filled in that place in his heart where his wife used to be, if not more of it. After all, he was John's best friend,  and that's what best friends do. Right?

Sherlock had been gone 2 weeks now and John was beginning to worry. He said he had business to attend to, though he wouldn't tell what that business involved, the only thing John knew is that he wasn't invited. He sat in his chair quietly and sipped his tea, tapping his toe. That's when he heard a knock on the door. He excitedly stood and swung the door open with a smile, only to see Ms. Hudson.

"You need some air dear. Would you like to come over?" 

"No thank you. I'm pretty tired."

Lie.

" And have tons of work to catch up on, I might by later if I'm not busy,  thank you."

Lie. Lie. Lie.

"Oh, well... okay." He smiled as she left and he closed the door between them. The rest of his days went like the 2 previous.  He waited and then went to bed at 9, finally giving up.

He woke in the night shivering from the icy draft blowing in. That's when he heard footsteps in the next room. 

 _Oh no._ He thought.

Last time this happened, an intruder ended up shot on their living room floor. 

He turned to his side table and opened the drawer. He pulled out the hand gun Sherlock made him keep, and slowly, without a sound, made his way to the living room. He held the gun and peeked around the corner. That's when he caught a glimpse of a large shadow. As he turned around the corner, so did the intruder. John pointed his gun. He was about to shoot, when he saw him. And dropped his gun.

"Sherlock..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The way John said his name, made his face go red, and had him smiling like there had been a mass homicide. He never cared for anyone until he had met John, and then he  _really_ cared about him. Sherlock felt things he had never felt before.  Like the tingling sensation he had when John bent down to pick something up,  or the way his heart strangely sped up whenever John got close to him. He didn't understand this new feeling well, but he did know what he wanted was to closer to John. He walked to John still smiling and hugged him harder then he should have. But John didn't care, he hugged him tighter. He laughed joyfully.

"I missed you." John said.

Sherlock smiled even wider.

"I love you." He said, and immediately John let go and stepped back.

What... had he just said. Did he mean that? How was John going to react? John stepped forward looking a mix of upset and something Sherlock didn't recognize. He always was rubbish when it came to feelings. He raised his hand up and Sherlock closed his eyes, ready to be punched for saying such an unsure thing, but instead felt his face being pulled down. Sherlock blood turned to a fiery ice as his lips touched Johns. He had never really kissed someone he truly loved before, of course he had never loved either. His mouth moved in sync with this man that he only wanted to pull closer. After what felt like an amazing forever,  John pulled away and buried him head in Sherlock bright blue scarf.

" I love you too, you idiot."

 


End file.
